1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mast base for a sailing board, commonly referred to as a wind surf-board, with which the mast is cardanically or universally connected, which is releasably latched in a sleeve or in an opening in the wind surf-board body and includes spring-elastically adjustable latching elements which engage in corresponding recesses in the sleeve or in the opening in the wind surf-board body.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A mast base of that type for a wind surf-board has already become known, for example, from German Petty Patent No. 7 709 045 wherein there is provided in the mast base one or more latches formed by a spring-loaded ball which engages in an annular groove in the sleeve within the body of the wind surf-board. The spring loading of the ball is adjustable through a set screw which is only accessible when the mast is not inserted. This known latching for the mast base of a wind surf-board through the intermediary of prestressed latching balls creates a good closely-fitted connection between the mast base and the wind surf-board; however, it is subject to the disadvantage that the force required for the latching engagement of the mast base in the sleeve is equal to that which the mast base opposes, for example, during strenuous sailing maneuvers, to the detachment of the mast base with the mast from the wind surf-board. This has the disadvantage that the force which has been set through the spring loading of the latching balls is either too small in order to be able to restrain the mast base during hard sailing maneuvers, or is too large to be able to release the latching engagement even under favorable conditions.
The same disadvantages are applicable to the mast anchoring for wind surfboards which has become known from German Petty Patent No. 7 803 617. In this mast anchoring an annular groove is provided in the cylindrical mast base, into which there engages a steel spring within the sleeve in the body of the wind surfboard.
On the other hand, mast anchorings have become known from German Petty Patent Nos. 7 707 496 and 7 634 959 in which a variable positive retention within the sleeve is to be achieved in that rubber-elastic components are adhered to between the mast base and the sleeve. In the first-mentioned Petty Patent this is effected through a rubber cylinder which is tied down by axial threading. In the second-mentioned Petty Patent a rubber ring is provided on the cylindrical mast base which, for adjusting of the clamping force, can be selectively snapped into notches at different depths of the mast base. Such clamping retentions for mast bases are disadvantageous since the clamping effect is dependent upon external conditions, such as temperature, moisture, penetrated dirt or salt encrustation in the use of the wind surf-board or sailing board in salty waters.